Dash: Ninjas of Love
by JustPlainAndSimple.0
Summary: Sun stumbles upon Blake reading "Ninjas of Love" while she was alone in her room when he appears via window. After a quick exchange, Sun runs for his life with Blake, angered and embarrassed, chasing after him. Solar Eclipse fluff. One-shot.


RWBY Fan Fiction

(Solar Eclipse: Sun x Blake)

Summary: Sun stumbles upon Blake reading "Ninjas of Love" while she was alone in her room when he appears via window. After a quick exchange, Sun runs for his life with Blake, angered and embarrassed, chasing after him. Solar Eclipse fluff. One-shot.

Rating: K+

Genre: Humor/ Romance

**Author's Note:**

**Please note that this is a one-shot, which was originally a gift for someone, and though I don't want to annoy you any longer, just keep in mind this is my first story on this website so please read and review, criticism will help. Alright then, you're free to go.**

* * *

><p>[Team RWBY Room, Nighttime]<p>

The window of the room was wide open, allowing the evening breeze and shattered moonlight to enter. A lone cat faunus in nightwear stares out in the distance, planning how to spend the rest of her night.

_The others are with Team JNPR doing some late night studying for Professor Oobleck's test on Monday._

Blake turned from the window and headed toward her bed.

_For the first time in forever, I'm alone, and I know exactly what to do with my time._

She smirked at the idea she thought of and reached under her bed and took out a wooden chest, unlocking it, and taking the contents from the chest.

What are the contents, you ask?

Well, it was a masterpiece of the literature world. A story of honor, betrayal, and love, where the strongest figures of two different rival families have found comfort in the other's arms. Bitter feelings of their family and friends cause tension and hard choices to be made. This work is one that illiterate, no taste people would call "smut" because of some more mature romantic scenes, but it's not, absolutely _**NOT**_.

This novel is known as _Ninjas of Love_.

Blake took her secret treasure unto her bed, opened the bookmarked page, and started to read, using the desk lamp as her reading light. When she began to get engrossed in her novel, however, she didn't notice the presence outside her window, hanging by its tail on a tree branch.

* * *

><p>[Beacon Library, Earlier that night]<p>

Two tables were joined together, seating the remaining members of Team RWBY and all the members of Team JNPR. Each student was engrossed with their own way of studying.

Ren was diligently studying the textbooks and notes he prepared with Nora next to him, asleep and surrounded by origami cranes, dogs, and a huge paper dragon, each paper creation made from her notes for Professor Oobleck's class.

Weiss, like Ren, was doing her best studying but kept stopping from her place due to Ruby's asking for assistance. Ruby, though usually quick to learning and understanding lessons with her position as leader, had trouble understanding some of the concepts because of her skipping two grades to enter Beacon.

Jaune was also having trouble with his studies, struggling since his notes, when compared to the ones of the others, were very lacking, even when compared to the notes that Yang had with her. Pyrrha assisted Jaune in his studies, giving him the needed texts and recommending which sections in the notes to study. Though she focused on helping him, the Spartan kept studying her own notes as she continued her lessons.

Yang, on the other hand, had given up on studying the notes (that she copied from Blake) and was reading a magazine on motorcycles, studying its contents on how to improve her motorcycle, Bumblebee.

The young Huntsmen and Huntresses in training (minus Nora) were so engrossed in their reading that they failed to realize the blond-haired faunus that walked up to the conjoined table.

"Hey you guys!" Sun exclaimed a bit too loudly in the quiet library room, his voice bringing them back from their study group.

"!" the fighters were surprised at his sudden appearance, especially Nora, who awoke from her sleep. All of them looked at the blonde man immediately, seeing him with a smile on his face, showing how free-spirited he is. He brought an atmosphere of freedom to the serious one that was there a few seconds prior.

"Whatcha guys doing?" Sun asked curiously, moving closer to the group.

"We're just studying." Yang answered with not much enthusiasm as she returned to her magazine. Team JNPR followed suit, resuming what they were doing before, with Ren reading from his notes while Nora stretched and laid her head back down on the table. Jaune returned to the notes Pyrrha gave him as she continued with her own.

"We happen to have a very important exam coming up after this weekend for Mr. Oobleck's class," Weiss started, "and since he goes too fast most of the time, we have formed a study group. Now if you'll excuse me."

After finishing her explanation, Weiss went back to studying the material. Ruby nodded vigorously at the explanation.

"Sorry Sun, but this exam is very important." With that, the Reaper also turned away from the faunus to resume studying.

"Well that's boring." He said while scratching the back of his head. For some reason he was too lax about an important topic. Though, the others haven't seen him in any of their classes so, yeah, nothing to worry about for Sun.

Sun quickly surveyed his surroundings and found that it was missing a certain someone important to him. A certain cat faunus.

"Hey, Yang." He called out to the Brawler who looked back up at him. "Where's Blake?"

After hearing Sun's question, Yang smirked.

"Oh Blake, yeah, she's up in our room, alone. She wanted to relax there for a bit, but I don't think she'll mind some _company_." The female blonde was urging the male blond to see Blake. She saw that he had certain feelings for the Ninja so she wanted them to get closer with one another because she cared… and because she thought it would be entertaining to see her partner try to be in a relationship.

Sun's eyes lit up a bit as a small smile appeared on his face. He had a chance to get closer with Blake and he was excited about the chance. Yang shot him a sly look, which he noticed, so he looked away and faked a cough.

"Really, well, I guess I'll just head to the room and say 'Hello' " Sun said, trying to act cool before leaving the library.

Yang grinned as she returned back to her magazine once more, hoping that the results would be good.

* * *

><p>[Beacon Academy (Outside)]<p>

_Okay, I got this. Nothing to worry about. We're good friends, right? Nothing bad should happen…right?_ Sun's thoughts shifted from one point to the next as he raced to Team RWBY's room but his movement stopped when he thought of his doubts.

He and Blake weren't as close as others thought. They connected immediately on their first meeting since they were both faunus but they've only known each other for a couple of months.

He also wasn't as cool as his friend, Neptune, when it concerned situations like this so when the thought of something bad happening to their current relationship, worries began to consume him. Rejection from such a relationship would devastate him, so his only option is to continue with the current situation. 'Just friends'.

_Remember Neptune's advice. Just play it cool. Act natural. Yeah, then everything will be fine._ After quickly calming himself down, he continued his trek toward Blake's room.

_Huh?_ Upon arrival he noticed the window solely for Team RWBY's room was wide open. _Well, that's dangerous._

Sun walked toward the tall tree that had a branch stretched toward the open window. Using his natural skill as a tree climber, he quickly and quietly made his way up the tree and used his tail to hang himself upside down. The monkey faunus had a perfect view of the inside of the room. He noticed Blake lying on her bed, reading a black book. Curious, he made himself known to her.

_Saru stealthily appeared through the open window of Kuromi's bedroom. He was forced to resolve to take the life of their rival family's strongest ninja._

_A girl at the age of seventeen._

_The same age as him. _

_He crept closer to her bedside, not making a sound or showing his presence. Kunai gripped in his right hand, Saru prepares for the strike, but stops. The innocent beauty of Kuromi's sleeping face caused his pause._

'_Hmm? Why do I stop?' he asks himself; his gaze still locked on the girls face._

_Saru carefully put his weapon away as he went even closer, not daring to disturb the young beauty's peaceful sleep._

'_Why, why are you so beautiful?' he asks with intrigue. Someone he doesn't even know and who he was supposed to kill just a moment ago was able to stop him without doing a thing._

_His face a mere inch from her face, feeling her breath on his lips as she continues to sleep. Saru closes his eyes and says…_

"Whatcha reading?"

"!" Blake slams her book close, hugs it into her chest, and turns her head toward the voice with quick movement. Her cat ears stiffened and pointed upward. "S-S-Sun?!" She says with surprise at the fellow faunus as he hangs from the tree.

"Wha-what are you doing here?!" She continued her frantic questioning. Her flustered self was not wavering.

"Well, I was just with everyone at the library and saw that you weren't there so…" Sun began to explain, trying to look at the embarrassed cat but started to trail off and had to avert his eyes because of the glare he was receiving.

"S-so…"

*glare*

"…..soooo…."

*glaaare*

Sun's willpower was quickly diminishing as Blake's glare increased in intensity. Sweat was gathering on his forehead as he became nervous.

"So I wanted to come by and see you…" Sun weakly finished his explanation, his head turned to his side.

Blake kept looking at him and began to calm down a little after listening to his explanation. She let out a sigh of relief as she began to lax her arms that had an iron grip around her novel.

"Sun, look at me" she asked the nervous monkey, who began to slowly turn his view back to her.

"I'm sorry if I scared you but you just suddenly appeared when my defenses were down, so it really surprised me."

The Ninja calmly explained to the Monkey King, who showed signs of being at ease.

"Look it…makes me happy that you came up to see me but next time, can't you just come through the front door?"

The question holding common sense made its way to Sun, who scratched the back of his head in response.

"Alright, next time…maybe" The blond faunus responded but added the last bit under his breath. _I climb trees all the time so climbing trees is easier and quicker than going through the front. _

After a few seconds of silence, he returned to the topic at hand.

"So, Blake, what were you reading?"

Sun pointed at the black book being held weakly in her arms.

"Eh!" Blake gasped in surprise again and glanced down on the _Ninjas of Love_ book.

"Oh this, yeah, um, don't worry about this." She stumbled on her words as she hid the book behind her back. "Please don't worry about this; just forget about it."

Sun saw how the cat was so frenzied over the novel now placed behind her. Though he was curious, he didn't want to cause her anymore trouble.

"I guess that what you were reading is really important to you to try to keep it a secret like that. Yeah, don't worry about it; consider it forgotten."

Blake heaved a sigh of relief yet again; her expression was calm now, wiped of any signs of worry. _Phew, that was close. Luckily, it was someone like Sun that found me reading. If it was someone like Yang or Weiss, they probably wouldn't allow something like this go without a fight. Hmm…_

Blake looked back up at her fellow faunus. _Sun and I have become close to a certain extent. Maybe, just maybe, it would be alright for him to know about my interests._

She slowly brought forth the novel from her back, presenting it to Sun. He looked surprised, not by the book itself, but by the act the Ninja was doing. The blond looked at the black book more seriously.

"_Ninjas of Love_, huh?" He questioned, stroking his chin. "Oh, I know this. Neptune and Scarlet were talking about this book a few weeks ago."

Blake raised an eyebrow in interest. The _Ninjas of Love_ series was not that well known (though she loved it all the same) so she was surprised that someone she has a connection with knew about the novels beforehand.

"Yeah, they said it was filled with lots of smut or something."

The atmosphere in the room turned tense as Blake showed obvious signs of being angered. Sun felt something inside of him telling him to, "RUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!" but his body wouldn't listen to him. It was as if he was face to face with a savage tiger, ready to kill her prey (namely, Sun) at any given moment.

"What. Did. You. Just. **Say**?" Blake glared strongly at the frozen man, her golden eyes filled with anger.

"Uh….uh" nothing would come of his mouth. In his mind, he was screaming, gathering his willpower in order to escape what he sensed to be imminent death.

In the next instant, Sun is out the window.

"Suuuuuuuunnnnn!" an angry Blake right behind him.

* * *

><p>[Beacon (Outside)]<p>

_Oh crap, oh Oum. What have I done?!_ Sun's thoughts were trying to figure the situation out while his body did its best to not be caught by the black cat. He obviously knew that his last comment to her was causing the situation but there seemed like there was no way to stop her from chasing him.

No matter how hard he ran or how far he jumped on the surrounding buildings, Blake was there behind him. They both had well-trained bodies and were well endowed from their genes as faunus. They had the stamina and acrobatic skills to do what they were doing; they were evenly matched…except that Sun was running on fear while Blake was running on anger, so Blake was least likely to give up.

Sun looked behind him. The cat faunus was still going strong, despite being bare foot and in her nightly wear. She was a couple meters away from him, but that distance was decreasing by the second. Sun almost tripped due to him looking too long at the girl, but that was because he was indulging in her flustered, blushing face. That expression was indeed cute when compared to her usual silent and mature self.

Sun started to climb his way up toward the highest building, pinning his hopes on his climbing ability.

Though, that didn't work out.

Blake continued on the chase. Whatever he did, she did, synching his movements to hers to ensure she wouldn't be left behind. This could be comparable to dancing between two skilled acrobats at a circus, and the blond was leading.

In a manner of seconds, they were at the top, on a slanted rooftop. Sun no longer had anywhere to run, unless he wanted to jump off, but his body refused to do such a command. He looked down at Blake, who continued on her way toward him, with obvious signs of exhaustion. She was sweating and panting, yet continued on her way.

The young man was also tired, sweating and panting just like Blake. He let out a big sigh before looking at her; the shattered moonlight reflecting off her pale skin, causing her glow a bit in the night. _Why…_ Blake was in arm's length of him.

"Why are you so beautiful?" from his fatigue, Sun wasn't in full control of himself and allowed a thought to escape from his mouth.

A surprised look appeared on both of their faces as they both were enveloped in a red blush.

"Wait! No! What I meant to say was…" Sun tried to explain himself but saw that Blake was in her own little world.

The blush on her face deepened because of the current situation. Her thoughts immediately went to the scene in the _Ninjas of Love_ that she had just (re)read. And her thoughts didn't stop there. Scenes of the book immediately went off in her head, except this time, she and Sun were the main characters.

Due to this mental distress and her physical exhaustion, Blake's legs lose their strength and she begins to fall forward but she doesn't hit the cold ground. A pair of strong arms caught her before she knew it. But, because Sun no longer had any real strength from the chase, he ends up falling on his back with Blake securely in his arms on top of him.

She looks up at him as he meets her gaze. Breathing in the night air, feeling each other's' warmth. Neither of them showed any signs of wanting to leave the spot.

"Blake" Sun started. "I'm sorry if I made you mad."

He quickly apologized for angering her. He expected her to still be mad but saw a sincere smile on her face.

"Yeah, don't… worry…"

She replied weakly as she closed her eyes and placed her head on top of Sun's chest, causing a blush to appear on the monkey faunus's face. It seems that she fell asleep from all the exhaustion.

The blond released a yawn, also feeling his body at its limit. He looked down on the sleeping girl and kept his hold on her, keeping her warm and ensuring her safety before closing his eyes and sleeping with a blissful smile on his face.

* * *

><p>[Beacon Academy, Morning]<p>

The night passed and the sun rose upon the school. There were three girls in school uniforms looking around the campus in worry.

"Oh Oum, Blake, where are you?" Ruby questioned with worry apparent in her voice as she looked behind a bush.

"What is she thinking?!" Weiss exclaimed with annoyance apparent in her voice, arms crossed as she continued walking about.

"She doesn't leave a note for disappearing last night and still isn't here in the morning!"

"Calm down, Weiss." Yang said, as she turned her head from one side to the next. "I'm sure she's doing just fine."

The blonde shielded her eyes from the sunshine as something caught her eye on one of the buildings' rooftop. After focusing her line of sight, a grin appeared on her face, catching the other girls' attention.

"Well, looks like I'm right. See, nothing to worry about." Yang pointed with her free arm at the top of one of the buildings. There, two fauni were asleep in each other's' arms, the male's around the female's waist and back while the female's arms were around the male's neck.

"Wha-wha-what are they doing up there?!" Weiss yelled in shock and a blush on her face.

"Is that…Sun and Blake?" Ruby asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Yep, so there's nothing to worry about." Yang said with the grin still on her face. She turned around and headed toward the cafeteria. "Let's grab some breakfast."

The Brawler led the Reaper and the Fencer for the first meal of the day to let the Ninja enjoy her peaceful slumber.

_End_

**Author's Note: **

**Well, there you have it. A Solar Eclipse one-shot. Pretty long and bland for a one-shot, but as I've said, this was a gift for someone (you know who you are if you're reading this) and I've had this in storage for a few months. For my first uploaded story, however, I think I did well. Anyways, please review and give me an idea if you want.**

**-JustPlainAndSimple.0**


End file.
